


Le serment de  l'âme

by Kulefu



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: F/M, Promises, Reincarnation, Romance, Spiritual
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kulefu/pseuds/Kulefu
Summary: Au commencement, il n'était que sensations. Au cours des millénaires il acquit la conscience de soi. Ensuite il fit sa rencontre. Ils se retrouvèrent au cours des siècles jusqu'à ce moment ou Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi n'était plus que Haku le serviteur de Yubaba. Il lui fit alors une promesse. Il se reverraient. Voici un prequel et une suite au Voyage de Chihiro:)
Relationships: Haku | Nigihayami Kohakunushi/Ogino Chihiro
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! Voici des lustres que je n'ai plus écrit. Avec les temps difficiles, je me suis replongée dans les histoires qui font vibrer mon petit coeur et mon amour de la nature. Après avoir revisionné plusieurs fois de suite le voyage de Chihiro, je me suis décidée à en faire un sorte de préquel et de suite en même temps. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. ( tout est déjà plannifié il ne me reste qu'à écrire les derniers chapitres.)

  
  


  
  


Chapitre 1: Naissance et Renaissances

"- Tu penses qu'on se reverra ?  
"- Je te le promets"  
"- Tu le promets?"  
"- Oui."

...

Au commencement, il n'était que sensations. Son flux d'abord mince et précaire fut rejoint par d'autres ruisseaux, une union rendue possible grâce aux pluies diluviennes qui s'abattaient sans relâche sur les terres. Progressivement, son lit s'élargit et se raffermit. Ses flots devinrent plus rapides et agiles, ses berges solides. Selon les saisons, sa surface se réchauffait puis se refroidissait. Son cours d'eau hébergeait alors de multiples formes de vie qui se succédaient, évoluaient, naissaient et mouraient en son sein. Cela ne le troublait pas, ses flots se satisfaisaient à suivre le cycle de la vie, de l'accompagner.

  
  


Il se contentait de ressentir.

Il était.

  
  
...

  
  
Les saisons et les millénaires se succédèrent mais pour lui le temps n'avait pas de signification. Seul l'environnement lui apportait la conscience des bouleversements et des modifications extérieures.  
Les experts diront qu'au cours du Mésolithique, son cours d'eau fut complètement formé. L'agriculture n'étant qu'à ses balbutiements, les créatures bipèdes apparues depuis plusieurs millénaires prénommées “Hommes”, se sédentarisèrent et s'approchèrent tout naturellement de ses rives pour désaltérer leurs bêtes.  
  
C'est à peu près à cette époque qu'il découvrit la réalité de la matière physique dans laquelle il évoluait et des créatures vivantes qui l'entouraient. Soudain, les questions l'assaillirent. L'envie de découvrir son environnement et de sortir de son cours d'eau se fit plus pressante. Il venait de prendre conscience du Soi, de l'Ego.  
  
Ces créatures singulières à deux pattes qui chatouillaient ses berges depuis quelques milliers d'années l'intriguaient. Ils étaient parfois bruyants, pensifs, joueurs, colériques, rêveurs. Certains se réunissaient pour se baigner en son sein et louer des prières. Il apprit leurs dialectes, leurs gestes, leurs coutumes. D'autres vénéraient des parchemins de papier et des statuettes dont il observa longuement les peintures et les créatures représentées dessus. Il réalisa un jour que ces figures dépeignant une créature longiligne opalescente à la crinière émeraude et aux serres acérées le représentaient lui. Il était un «dragon» d'après leur folklore.  
  
C'était effectivement la forme physique qu'il avait adopté au cours de ses multiples tentatives pour sortir de son lit. Pourquoi cette forme ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, elle lui était venue naturellement, il se plaisait à penser qu'elle représentait son essence.  
  
Il apprit aussi son nom. Celui que les humains lui avait donné :  
« Nigihayami Kohakunushi, le Dieu de la rivière dorée rapide. »  
  
Ce nom lui plaisait et faisait vibrer tout son être, il roulait et se déroulait sur lui même, fier, et faisait miroiter ses écailles à la surface, accompagnant le courant de ses flots. Ainsi nommé, son pouvoir fut subitement plus grand, lui permettant de maintenir une apparence physique sur une plus grande durée et de s'éloigner légèrement de ses rives, à la grande frayeur des humains qui croisaient son chemin. La plupart se jetaient à genoux et louaient son nom les yeux fermés pour éviter son courroux. Il se contentait de revenir sur ses pas et de replonger dans sa rivière, un sourire satisfait sur les babines, laissant les humains hébétés derrière lui.  
  
Des périodes de paix mais aussi de guerres se succédèrent. Il découvrit que ces êtres qui l'intriguaient tant faisaient preuve d'une dualité qui le déconcertait. Un jour ils s'embrassaient, le lendemain, il s’entre-tuaient. Au fil des années ses flots accueillirent des enfants qui s'amusaient, des individus solitaires en quête de paix intérieure, des agriculteurs et leurs troupeaux, des couples qui frayaient et des cadavres jetés et abandonnés dans son courant. Il prenait soin de repousser sur ses rives ces derniers, n'étant pas friand de la chair en décomposition qui s'en détachait. Parfois il apercevait les âmes de ces guerriers perdus errer le long de ses berges, alors il allait vers eux et les guidait. Mais la plupart du temps il se contentait d'observer, tapi sous la surface.  
  
Puis il fit sa connaissance.   
Aujourd'hui encore le souvenir de leur rencontre reste inscrit dans les mémoires de son âme. C'était une simple paysanne, la chevelure maintenue par une étoffe abîmée, vêtue de simple friches, une candeur exquise sur son beau visage pourtant buriné par le soleil et illuminé par la vigueur de ses yeux noisette. Elle venait chaque jour accompagnée de son troupeau dont les cloches résonnaient à distance une bonne partie de la journée et s'asseyait sur ses berges le temps que ses bêtes s’abreuvent.   
Au début , il se contentait de l'observer, dissimulé entre les rochers que venaient picorer les petits poissons. Le sourire lumineux de la jeune femme revivifiait sa surface. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vu, elle s'adressait à l'esprit de la rivière pendant de longues heures, lui contant les récits du village, les poèmes qu'elle avait inventés. Il l'écoutait sans se lasser, bercé par sa voix et son rire argentin. Elle lui apporta ensuite des offrandes. Chaque jour il découvrait des fruits et des pierres taillées déposés dans un petit panier d'osier à l'endroit ou son cours d'eau s'étiolait en une petite plage de galets polis recouverts de mousse. Les pierres étaient d'une qualité quelconque mais il prenait plaisir à les emporter dans sa tanière et à les admirer longuement. Quant aux fruits eux, il n'attendait pas avant de s'en délecter. Un jour qu'il baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire après avoir goulûment englouti son repas, il se souvint être tombé nez à nez, ou plutôt museau à nez, avec la paysanne. Plutôt que de se prosterner et de s'enfuir en hurlant, celle-ci lui avait tendu les autres offrandes qu'elle était venue déposer. À partir de ce moment, il ne dissimula plus sa présence et accueillit chaque jour sa venue. Puis la jeune femme devint femme mature, sa vitalité déclina et Nigihayami Kohakunushi sut avec tristesse que bientôt, il ne la verrait plus.  
  
  


Bien des années plus tard, alors que le souvenir de la paysanne était encore bien présent dans sa mémoire, un petit humain aux grands yeux noisette et aux cheveux de jais prit pour habitude de venir patauger dans son cours d'eau. En l'observant tapi sous les rochers, le rire d'une jeune paysanne et le son de cloches d'un troupeau lointain tintèrent dans son esprit. Attiré comme une luciole par la lumière d'une lanterne, il sortit de sa cachette. Ensemble le dragon et le petit garçon jouèrent, rirent et voguèrent le long des flots et ce pendant plusieurs années. Mais le garçon grandit et devint guerrier. À cette époque du Japon Féodal, la guerre de Genpei faisant rage, le garçon devenu Samouraï partit accomplir son devoir. Lors de sa dernière visite au bord de sa rivière, Nigihayami Kohakunushi sut que le jeune homme lui faisait ses adieux. Il replongea alors dans ses eaux, le cœur lourd. Il aimait la compagnie des humains, il devait cependant se faire à l'idée que leur vie était bien trop éphémère.  
Son intuition pourtant le tranquillisait. Une petite voix lui répétait qu'ils se reverraient.

Quelques décennies, peut-être même quelques siècles s'écoulèrent paisiblement quand apparut sur ses rives, un vieux prêtre malicieux dont les yeux noisette et pétillants avaient gardé la fraîcheur de la jeunesse. Plusieurs fois par semaine, après avoir déposé des offrandes au Kami de la rivière, il s'asseyait pour jouer de la flûte Shakuhachi et réciter quelques prières. Kohaku se laissait bercer par la mélodie du petit instrument de bois qui lui rappelait le son des cloches d'un troupeau lointain et le rire cristallin d'un petit garçon.   
Il est dit que quand le prêtre mourut et que sa flûte fut offerte en offrande au Dieu de la rivière Kohaku, un dragon d'une blancheur nacrée surgit des flots pour s'en saisir et l'emporter avec lui.

Au cours des années suivantes, sa rivière étant bien établie, le pouvoir de Kohaku se renforça. Bien après la mort du prêtre, se présenta sur ses berges une jeune villageoise encore adolescente. Elle venait d'être mariée de force à un vieil homme d'un village proche et achevait de s'installer chez lui avec sa famille. Frêle de stature mais avec de grands yeux noisette qui révélaient une force intérieure pleine de ressources, elle prit pour habitude de se confier à la rivière. Elle aimait s'asseoir sur ses bords en fin d'après-midi et chantonner face au soleil couchant. Le cœur et l’intérêt de Kohaku s'éveillèrent à nouveau, le chant lui rappelait les cloches d'un troupeau lointain, le rire cristallin d'un petit garçon et la mélodie d'une flûte enchanteresse.

Toujours plus attiré et intrigué par ces humains qui éveillaient en lui des émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir mais qu'il affectionnait, il s'était entraîné à faire évoluer sa forme matérielle. Ses nombreuses méditations lui avait également permis de s’éloigner encore plus loin et plus longtemps de sa rivière. C'est ainsi que pour la première fois depuis le début de sa très longue vie, Nigihayami Kohakunushi le Dieu dragon de la rivière dorée pris forme humaine.  
Une fin d'après-midi alors que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon drapé de rouge et de violet, il apparut à la jeune fille sous la forme d'un jeune homme aux cheveux longs émeraude. Nullement effrayée, celle-ci se contenta de sourire et de continuer à fredonner tandis qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs heures. Chaque jour, il revint se placer à distance de l'adolescente tandis qu'elle chantait en souriant, faisant de la répétition un véritable rituel. Les confidences qu'elle racontait précédemment à la rivière se firent directement à lui. Le Kami de la rivière encore tout jeune dans le maintien de sa nouvelle apparence physique chérissait chaque instant de cette complicité nouvelle. Les émotions qu'il avait ressenties par le passé envahissaient à nouveau son cœur. Il n’eut pas besoin de lui révéler qu'il était l'esprit de la rivière, celle-ci semblait l'avoir deviné dès les premiers instants. Il se surprit alors à vouloir passer de plus en plus de temps en sa présence, allant même jusqu'à l'accompagner en forêt lorsqu'elle partait en cueillette. Il quittait à présent sa rivière plusieurs fois par jour, pendant de longues heures pour rester à ses côtés. Leurs rencontres prirent malheureusement fin quelques années plus tard, lorsqu'un voisin mal intentionné, les ayant suivis en forêt, alla rapporter au mari jaloux que sa jeune épouse avait pour habitude de folâtrer avec un jeune inconnu dans les bois. Par peur du déshonneur, lui et la famille entière quittèrent la région sans laisser le choix à la jeune fille devenue femme, laissant derrière eux, Kohaku prisonnier de sa rivière, le cœur déchiré. Cependant, malgré sa peine, une petite voix dans l'esprit du Dieu de la rivière lui murmurait qu'ils se reverraient. Il continua donc à persévérer dans l'art de maintenir forme humaine et de s'éloigner de ses flots.  
  
Les siècles se succédèrent , le paysage se modifia lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus rapidement. Les villages devinrent des villes, les arbres se firent plus rares, les humains remodelaient leur habitat tout autour de lui. Au début il s'en réjouit, sa rivière isolée se retrouvait maintenant bordée par plusieurs fermes et chemins. Que ce soit par la présence d'humains ou d'animaux, il n'était plus jamais seul. Il pouvait à présent se promener en se faisant passer pour un homme, il se plaisait à faire des emplettes, à discuter avec les fermiers et à maintenir l'illusion. Puis le paysage urbain pris de plus en plus d'ampleur, les premières voitures firent leur apparition et les humains entreprirent de construire des ponts pour contourner ses flots . Mais bientôt les ponts ne suffirent plus, les Hommes avaient toujours besoin de plus d'espace pour édifier leurs maisons.   
Avec la construction des routes et des habitations, vinrent ensuite le bruit et la pollution. Certains humains venaient même jeter leur déchets dans ses eaux tandis que des tuyaux qui avaient été étirés jusqu'à son lit, déversaient à présent toutes sortes de fluides qui rendaient malades ses poissons.  
  
Comment des créatures capables de si belles choses et de tant de bonté pouvaient à la fois être aussi destructrices ? Kohaku s'était finalement rétracté dans sa tanière, aux tréfonds de ses eaux. Las de passer son temps à rejeter le plastique au-delà de ses rives, il passait ses journées et ses nuits enroulé sur lui-même, la crinière ternie par la qualité déclinante de ses eaux.

  
  


Un jour cependant, son attention fut attirée par une voix claire et une main apaisante caressant sa surface. Curieux le dragon étira son corps élancé et observa.  
Une vielle dame se tenait au-dessus de lui, ses cheveux d'un blanc immaculé étaient maintenus dans un chignon impeccable. Ses yeux noisette scintillaient de malice et de bonté. Avec une épuisette, elle s'évertuait à retirer les sachets de plastique et autres déchets qui flottaient abandonnés dans le cours d'eau. Par moment elle prenait une pause et caressait la rivière d'une main à la peau abîmée, presque diaphane. Elle vint reproduire cette routine plusieurs fois par semaine et il se surprit à attendre ses visites. Les images et les sons affluaient dans l'esprit du Dieu de la rivière. Les cloches d'un troupeau lointain, le rire cristallin d'un petit garçon, la mélodie d'une flûte enchanteresse et le fredonnement d'une voix douce lors d'une nuit d'été résonnaient inlassablement en son for intérieur. Il décida alors de lui apparaître furtivement sous sa forme de dragon.   
Premièrement, la vieille dame se frotta les yeux, persuadée d'avoir rêvé. Il s'amusa à lui apparaître à plusieurs reprises, particulièrement quand elle avait le dos tourné, puis il replongeait aussitôt dès qu'il était sûr d'avoir capté son attention.   
La vieille femme s'esclaffait. Ainsi l'esprit de la rivière était un petit plaisantin. Pas le moins du monde décontenancée par ses apparitions, elle entreprit de lui parler puis de lui conter son histoire. Quand elle était jeune et pas encore mariée, elle avait trouvé dans un vieux tiroir un ouvrage retraçant l'histoire de la région. Elle s'était découvert un intérêt particulier quand s'étaient affichées sous ses yeux les photos et les peintures de la rivière Kohaku. À partir de cet instant elle avait développé une obsession pour la rivière. Ses parents, puis ses enfants et ses petits enfants ensuite avaient pris pour habitude de lui offrir des livres et des posters où figurait le cours d'eau. Ce faisant ils étaient sûr de lui faire plaisir. C'est ainsi qu'à la mort de son mari ils se cotisèrent tous pour lui louer un petit appartement sur les bords de la rivière qu'elle affectionnait tant, afin qu'elle y termine ses vieux jours. Elle lui confia avoir toujours perçu un vide au creux d'elle-même mais qu'aujourd'hui sur les bords de la rivière Kohaku, en pleine discussion avec son dragon, elle se sentait accomplie.  
À plusieurs reprises, la famille de la vieille dame vint lui rendre visite. Ils tenaient des pique-niques sur le bord de sa rivière et Kohaku veillait d'un œil attentif sur les plus jeunes. Ceux-ci avaient par ailleurs pris l'habitude de guetter les flots afin d'apercevoir le fameux dragon facétieux dont Obasan parlait si souvent. Une fois peut-être il se laissa remarquer par le cadet de la famille, qui en tomba sur son arrière-train, en découvrant un œil luisant vert émeraude l'observant depuis les roseaux.   
Puis un jour, elle ne vint plus, au loin les sirènes d'une ambulance retentirent. Le cœur de Kohaku se serra. Lorsqu’un peu plus tard, il remonta vers la surface, il entendit les enfants de la vieille dame approcher ses rebords. Il s'agissait de deux frère et sœur d'une cinquantaine d'années. La femme tenait une carte de ses mains tremblotantes et les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Fébrilement, elle lut le dernier souhait qu'avait fait leur mère sur son lit de mort. N'ayant pu dire au revoir, elle chargeait ses enfants de faire ses adieux au Kami de la rivière. La femme sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main et déposa le papier à la surface de l'eau. Alors que le frère et la sœur s'en détournaient, Kohaku surgit du cours d'eau et s'empara de la carte dans sa gueule. Sous les yeux ébahis des deux humains, il replongea dans une grande gerbe d'eau avant de disparaître.   
Blotti dans sa tanière, il déplia la carte sur laquelle était inscrite une simple phrase.

“Nous nous reverrons ma chère rivière.”

Le cœur de Kohaku se mit à chanter.

  
  
...

  
  
En quelques années à peine la modernité s'étendit partout, la pollution recouvrit de son voile les villes et les forêts. Le lit de son cours d'eau se vit rétrécir dangereusement à chaque nouveau chantier. Le son incessant des voitures sillonnant les routes avait remplacé le chant des oiseaux et l'accompagnait à présent nuits et jours. Seuls les stridulations des criquets et les croassements des corbeaux en perçaient la monotonie. Sa rivière s'étant drastiquement réduite, les pouvoirs de Kohaku s'étaient eux aussi amenuisés. À présent, il se contentait d'arpenter sa rivière de long en large en repêchant de ses serres acérées les déchets éparpillés çà et là. Seuls restaient encore quelques parcelles et coudes de sa rivière, épargnés par l'urbanisation. Aussi, il se réfugiait la plupart du temps dans cette partie de sa rivière, se délectant encore du bruissement des roseaux et du feulement du vent encore perceptibles à ces endroits.  
  
  
Puis un beau jour de printemps, alors qu'il se reposait enroulé sous un bouquet de nénuphars, le bruit d'une chute dans ses flots le tira de sa léthargie. Ouvrant un œil paresseux, il aperçut une toute petite chaussure rose dériver à sa surface. Subitement les cloches d'un troupeau lointain, le rire cristallin d'un petit garçon, la mélodie d'une flûte enchanteresse, le fredonnement d'une voix douce lors d'une nuit d'été et la caresse tendre d'une main diaphane résonnèrent à travers tout son être. Une énergie fabuleuse emplit le cœur du dragon qui se précipita pour attraper précautionneusement entre ses crocs le petit corps tombé dans ses eaux et emporté par le courant. La petite fille s'accrocha à sa crinière comme si cela lui était naturel et il l'aida à se hisser sur son dos.

Ensemble, ils parcoururent plusieurs mètres jusqu'à la rive. Tendrement, de son museau il aida la petite fille à se hisser hors de l'eau. Nullement effrayée, l'enfant d'environ quatre années lui sourit de toutes ses dents de lait et lui caressa le haut de la tête. Ses grands yeux noisette malicieux le remerciaient.  
Il entendit les parents de la fillette crier anxieusement son nom :  
\- "Chihiro!!! Chihiro où es-tu, chérie ?!!"  
Elle se redressa en tout hâte et se précipita vers eux. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour leur montrer fièrement le dragon qui l'avait sauvée, Kohaku avait déjà disparu, plongeant au fond de son lit, une petite chaussure rose lovée entre ses serres. Son cœur souriait alors qu'il retournait à son sommeil.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Il dormait depuis longtemps quand soudain une douleur lancinante déchira tout son être. Brusquement, il se retrouva propulsé au-dessus de lui-même, flottant dans le néant de l'univers. Il tenta de se raccrocher à sa rivière mais ses serres se refermèrent sur le vide. Avec la sensation d'être aspiré par le tourbillon d'un fleuve aux abords d'une cascade, il se sentit entraîné, ballotté en tout sens. Puis progressivement, les forces qui l'emportaient s'apaisèrent et Kohaku se retrouva projeté dans l'immensité d'un ciel sans nuage, son petit corps dérivant comme une feuille d'automne sur un cours d'eau. Il se reprit et se dirigea vers la seule parcelle de terre ferme qu'il percevait au loin. En atterrissant lentement, ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Ses pieds ?  
Il porta des mains d'enfant à son visage et en palpa les contours, découvrant les cheveux mi-longs qui l'encadraient. À l'évidence, il avait changé de forme et ressemblait de nouveau à un humain. C'est alors que les images lui revinrent et défilèrent sous son regard impuissant. Avec désespoir, il vit les bulldozers s'approcher de sa rivière et l'ensevelir sous une montagne de gravas. Sous le choc, il s'assit en tailleur et tenta d'apaiser sa respiration. Une fois calmé, il réunit toute sa concentration afin de contacter sa rivière. Elle était là, quelque part dans le monde physique, diminuée, enterrée et très affaiblie, mais il pouvait encore la sentir. Cependant, il ne parvenait plus à la rejoindre.  
  
Après avoir erré un temps indéfini sur ces nouvelles terres qui l'avaient accueilli, Kohaku dû se résoudre à accepter sa nouvelle réalité. Sa rivière ayant été pratiquement anéantie, il était maintenant un esprit sans attache, perdu au royaume des dieux. Incapable même de reprendre sa forme initiale, celle du dragon nommé Nigihayami Kohakunushi. Par ailleurs, le nom lui-même commençait à s'effacer.

Il vagabonda durant des années avant de rejoindre la capitale des esprits. Là-bas, il n'était plus qu'une âme quelconque. Personne ne se souciait de son nom ni de son histoire. Il effectua des petits boulots çà et là selon les besoins des commerçants et des artisans. C'est ainsi qu'il entendit parler des deux sœurs Yubaba et Zeniba. Les sorcières jumelles les plus puissantes de la région dont l'une régnait d'une poigne de fer sur les thermes du monde des esprits. Étant déjà en ville, il s'orienta vers l'établissement de Yubaba.  
Peut-être pourrait-elle lui rendre ses pouvoirs ? Peut-être même deviendrait-il encore plus puissant et pourrait-il sauver sa rivière ? Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.  
Il décida alors d'entrer à son service, enthousiasmé par la perspective de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. Mais c'était sans compter le redoutable sens des affaires de Yubaba. Alors qu'il signait son contrat, la sorcière afficha un rictus sur sa mine réjouie et lui souhaita la bienvenue. Nul doute que la vieille magicienne avait reniflé là l'affaire d'une vie, aussi immortelle qu'elle soit. Un puissant esprit de rivière sans attache et à son entière disposition n'était pas chose courante. Ne saisissant pas spontanément la portée de son geste, c'est avec ferveur que l'ancien Dieu de la rivière Kohaku s'attela aux tâches que lui réservait la sorcière. Son contrat de travail à durée indéterminée reposait soigneusement plié au fond d'un tiroir de la petite chambre qu'il s'était vu attitrée, non loin des quartiers de Yubaba. Un observateur aguerri aurait pu constater le nom qui y faisait office de signature.  
  
Haku.   
  
  
Le jeune garçon ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement que sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, il était trop occupé à remplir les besognes de sa maîtresse. Ses pouvoirs, grandement diminués, lui avaient été restitués à peine le contrat signé, la sorcière était vraiment très puissante. Il pouvait à présent sillonner le ciel et rugir à en faire frémir le plus impressionnant des esprits. Bientôt il se rendit compte que les autres créatures le craignaient. Peu osaient l’interpeller à part peut-être Rin, cette servante à la tête dure qu'employait Yubaba, ou encore le vieux Kamaji, l'esprit qui travaillait aux chaudières et qui s'adressait à lui comme à un enfant.  
Parfois il s'arrêtait sur les hauteurs de la ville pour contempler l'immensité de la mer qui les séparait de la gare, là où débarquaient les âmes pour un aller sans retour. Il avait plusieurs fois passé en revue l'établissement. D'après les enseignements, la gare était une porte vers le monde physique des humains mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrait que très rarement et il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'observer ce phénomène. Il se surprit à s'interroger sur la raison de son intérêt pour le monde des Hommes. C'est ainsi qu'il parvint à la déduction qu'une pièce du puzzle avait été effacée de son esprit. C'était là quelque part, grattant la surface sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre. Il savait qu'il avait laissé quelque chose là bas, de l'autre côté. Mais il était dans l'incapacité de se le figurer. Ici, tout le monde l'appelait Haku, pourtant il en était persuadé, il y avait quelque chose de plus. C'est le vieux Kamaji qui l'informa qu'en signant un contrat avec Yubaba, il avait laissé derrière lui les souvenirs de son identité et qu'il appartenait dorénavant à la sorcière, faisant de lui un esclave lié par un serment qui ne pourrait être brisé qu'en retrouvant son nom. La colère fut d'abord son refuge. Il appliqua alors sans discernement les ordres de la sorcière, même les plus injustes s'attirant encore plus la peur et les rancœurs de ses compagnons. Pour eux, il était l'esprit qui avait perdu sa rivière et qui était devenu l'âme damnée de Yubaba. Mais il n'en avait cure, il se souvenait à peine de ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, à part peut-être ces images qui revenaient sans cesse à son esprit mais qui n'avaient plus de sens. Ainsi que le son des cloches d'un troupeau lointain, le rire cristallin d'un petit garçon, la mélodie d'une flûte enchanteresse, le fredonnement d'une voix douce lors d'une nuit d'été, la caresse tendre d'une main diaphane et l'image fugace d'une petite chaussure rose.

  
  
  


...

  
  
Par une belle fin de journée alors qu'il rentrait de mission , le vent se leva soudainement et le fit dévier de sa trajectoire. Fendant le ciel avec agilité, Haku se stabilisa et observa l'immense étendue qui s'offrait à son champ de vision. Il fut alors saisit d'une émotion sans pareille. Toutes les écailles de son corps se redressèrent. L'océan qui s'étendait habituellement à perte de vue avait fait place à une immense plaine verdoyante. Il se laissa planer le long des champs et son regard se posa sur la gare. Les battements de son cœur s’accélérèrent. La porte était ouverte. Il se posa gracieusement à l'entrée de l'établissement, les sens en éveil. Une effervescence en lui qu'il saisissait mal rendait ses pattes fébriles. Et cette odeur !   
Quelqu'un avait franchi la porte. Non! Pas quelqu'un, mais plusieurs "quelqu'un". Des humains ? Oui c'était cela, des humains.  
Il scruta les pleines autour de lui. Il devait les retrouver. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais cette odeur, ce parfum l’enivrait, l'entêtait. Il était habituel pour certains esprits de se repaître de la chair des créatures égarées dans le monde des esprits, d'autant plus s'il s'agissait d'humains. Mais Haku n'en avait jamais consommé. Toutes ces viandes dont était friande cette catégorie d'esprits de bas astral qui pullulait aux bains le dégoûtaient. Il préférait se rabattre sur le poisson frais, le riz et les fruits mûrs. Cependant ces humains dégageaient une senteur qui l'obsédait. Il devait les retrouver avant qu'ils ne se fassent repérer.  
  
Pendant une bonne heure il patrouilla sans succès, tournoyant autour du village et du parc d'attraction abandonnés pendant la journée. D'ici quelques dizaines de minutes, la nuit tomberait et les rues s'empliraient d'une masse grouillante et difforme. Il discernait déjà les rumeurs de la foule informe qui investissait la ville. Les humains étaient recherchés par Yubaba. Il devait les trouver. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut.  
Une petite fille. Vêtue d'un t-shirt à rayures trop grand pour elle, frêle, les cheveux châtains coiffés en queue de cheval. Perdue, elle se dirigeait vers le pont qui menait vers les thermes. Réintégrant son enveloppe humaine, il s'élança tandis que le vent portait le parfum de la fillette à ses narines. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se figea alors que retentissaient à ses oreilles le son des cloches d'un troupeau lointain, le rire cristallin d'un petit garçon, la mélodie d'une flûte enchanteresse, le fredonnement d'une voix douce lors d'une nuit d'été et que la caresse tendre d'une main diaphane et l'image fugace d'une petite chaussure rose parcouraient son esprit.

"Chihiro". Il n'avait aucune idée d'où ce prénom lui était venu, ni ne sut pour quelle raison il courut à sa rencontre comme si sa vie en dépendait.   
La fillette d'une dizaine d'années semblait terrifiée, ses parents ayant transgressé la loi des esprits avaient goûté sans autorisation la nourriture céleste. Pour cela Yubaba les avait changé en porcs et semblait inclinée à faire d'eux l'un de ses prochains repas. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne décide d'en faire de même avec Chihiro. Pris de compassion pour la fillette dont il savait le nom sans en connaître la provenance, Haku décida de lui venir en aide. Lui, l'âme damnée de Yubaba s'adoucit et la tendresse qui avait été enfouie sous la haine et l'indifférence éclot telle une fleur à la surface de son cœur, l'enveloppant de sa chaleur.   
En se portant à son secours, il découvrit une fillette apeurée mais courageuse et déterminée, il eut le loisir d'admirer à plusieurs reprises son audace et son abnégation. La petite fille réussit à s'introduire chez Yubaba et à faire signer à la sorcière un contrat de travail, sauvant sa propre vie par la même occasion. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver une solution afin de libérer ses parents et les faire quitter le monde des esprits dans lequel ils s'étaient égarés par dieu sait quelle occurrence.  
La vieille sorcière prit un malin plaisir à submerger la petite humaine des corvées les plus ingrates et à la plus grande surprise de tout le règne spirituel, la fillette s'en sortit haut la main grâce à l'honnêteté de son cœur et à sa hardiesse obtenant au passage le respect et l'admiration de tous les employés des bains. Un jour, alors qu'elle se tenait recroquevillée derrière un talus, il lui confirma son prénom, qu'elle avait oublié à la signature de son contrat, mais qui heureusement était inscrit sur une carte d'adieux retrouvée dans la poche de ses anciens vêtements. Il lui expliqua que lui-même avait oublié le sien depuis bien longtemps mais qu'il se souvenait étonnement de celui de la fillette. Quand celle-ci laissa aller son chagrin, tandis qu'il l'enveloppait de ses bras, il se surprit à vouloir la protéger, pour toujours.   
À ses côtés, Haku prit conscience qu'il se sentait entier et apaisé pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Malgré son désir de demeurer aux côtés de la fillette, il fut contraint d'effectuer une nouvelle basse besogne pour la vieille magicienne. Celle-ci toujours en mauvais terme avec sa sœur l'expédia lui dérober son talisman. C'est à contre-coeur qu'il s'envola pour effectuer son larcin. L'esprit papillonnant, il se fit prendre sur le fait alors qu'il repartait avec son butin. La magicienne jumelle de Yubaba lança ses soldats de papiers à sa poursuite. Il tenta de leur échapper en vain, le papier entaillait sa chair tel des lames aiguisées. Il ne sut comment il parvint à réintégrer le palais de Yubaba si ce n'est grâce à la voix de Chihiro qui semblait le guider. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait allongé dans les sous-sols dans la chaufferie de Kamaji, un chiffon humide sur le front, Rin veillant sur lui. Les deux serviteurs de la maison lui racontèrent comment Chihiro avait pris soin de lui après l'avoir sauvé des soldats de papier, mettant fin par la même occasion au sortilège qui maintenait Haku au service de Yubaba. Car si le contrat lui avait retiré son nom et ses souvenirs, la vieille pie en avait profité pour l'ensorceler, faisant de lui un être empli de colère et plus enclin à lui obéir sans tergiverser. S'inquiétant pour la petite fille, Haku appris que cette dernière était partie chez Zeniba pour un aller sans retour afin de rendre le talisman qui lui avait été volé, accompagnée de Bôh le fils de Yubaba et du Sans Visage qui avait failli mettre tous les bains à sac.  
Étant à présent libéré de sa soumission à la sorcière et le cœur investi d'une mission, il conclut un pacte avec cette dernière. Il rapporterait à Yubaba son fils qui s'était enfui avec Chihiro, à condition que la sorcière ne restitue son apparence aux parents de la fillette et ne les renvoie à leur monde originel. Le pacte conclu, Haku s'élança dans les airs pour rejoindre la chaumière de Zeniba.  
À son arrivée, la vieille magicienne semblait lui avoir pardonné, ayant bien conscience de l'emprise pernicieuse de sa sœur sur ses sujets. Chihiro se précipita à son cou, heureuse de le voir rétabli. Et c'est ensemble, accompagnés de Bôh et du piaf de Yubaba changés respectivement en rat et en petit oisillon, qu'ils s'envolèrent dans les cieux pour retourner vers les bains.

  
La soirée était agréable et le vent tiède. Chihiro se tenait agrippée à ses cornes, ses petites jambes encerclant fermement son garrot tandis qu'ils voguaient paisiblement au-dessus des nuages. Soudain la fillette se pencha et lui souffla à l'oreille.  
  
"-Haku, ce que je vais te dire je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment mais ma maman me l'a raconté. Quand j'étais toute petite, je suis tombée dans une rivière. Elle a été remblayée depuis et ils ont construit des immeubles dessus, mais maintenant je me souviens. Le nom de cette rivière c'était Kohaku. Ton vrai nom, c'est Kohaku comme la rivière."  
  
À ces mots, la peau du Kami de la rivière frémit, ses écailles explosèrent dans un tintement cristallin et s'éparpillèrent dans le vent, laissant place au corps du jeune garçon. Les deux enfants flottèrent un instant entre les nuages avant de joindre leurs mains. Le visage de l'Esprit de la rivière rayonnait de bonheur.

  
-"Chihiro merci. Mon vrai nom c'est Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi!"  
-"Nigihayami..."  
-"L'esprit de la rivière Kohaku."  
-"Quel nom ! On dirait le nom d'un dieu !"  
-"Moi aussi je me souviens... quand tu es tombée en moi pour repêcher ta chaussure"  
-" Oui! Et tu m'as emmenée dans tes bras jusqu'au quai. Quelle joie"

Le visage éclairé d'un sourire merveilleux les deux enfants flottèrent gracieusement main dans la main vers la ville qui se profilait au loin. Kohaku aurait souhaité que cet instant dure toujours. La petite main chaude dans la sienne irradiait tout son être de bonheur. C'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'il se résigna à dés-entrelacer ses doigts de ceux de Chihiro, alors qu'ils atteignaient le pont conduisant aux thermes où les attendait Yubaba. Puisqu'ils avaient ramené son fils Bôh sain et sauf, la vieille sorcière se devait de respecter sa parole. Elle tenta bien de sauver les apparences en piégeant une nouvelle fois Chihiro, sous le regard courroucé de son fils qui s'était énormément amusé lors de leur escapade, mais la fillette ne se laissa pas prendre. La sorcière n'eut d'autre choix que d'abdiquer et de rompre le sortilège qui retenait prisonniers ses parents. Sous les adieux des employés des bains, Kohaku entraîna la petite fille avec lui, elle devait rejoindre ses parents et la porte des mondes sans tarder ou bien elle risquait de demeurer prisonnière dans celui-ci pour toujours. Une part de lui aurait voulu que ce soit le cas, mais le monde des esprits n'était pas fait pour les humains. Leurs règles étaient impitoyables et ici, personne ne vieillissait. Chihiro devait vivre dans le monde qui était le sien.  
  
  
Arrivés devant la plaine, le garçon stoppa sa course. Il prétexta ne pas avoir le droit d'aller plus loin. La vérité était que la douleur de la séparation lui déchirait les entrailles et le courage lui manquait pour avancer plus loin. Il indiqua à la fillette le chemin restant à suivre. À l'horizon, on pouvait entrevoir les parents de la fillette qui s’époumonaient en criant son nom. Chihiro se tourna vers Haku, sa petite main toujours dans la sienne. Dans ses yeux il put lire l'incertitude et la tristesse. Il la rassura. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son nom, il cesserait d'être le disciple de Yubaba et il trouverait un moyen de réintégrer sa rivière.

-" Tu penses qu'on se reverra ?"  
-"Je te le promets"  
-" Tu le promets ?"  
-"Oui. Allez pars et ne te retourne pas."  
  
Lentement, le cœur serré, il dut se résoudre à lâcher la main de la fillette qui s'élança vers la gare et ses parents. Parvenue devant les murs de l'édifice, il la vit s'immobiliser et hésiter. Ne te retourne pas, pensa-t-il, bien que son cœur lui criait l'inverse. Finalement, encouragée par ses parents, elle s'engouffra par la porte qui conduisait au tunnel entre les mondes.  
  
Quand elle eut disparu, Kohaku demeura un long moment face à la plaine jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit à nouveau remplacée par l'océan et la nuit tombante. Il soupira et s'élança dans le ciel alors que tintaient à ses oreilles le son des cloches d'un troupeau lointain et que passait devant ses yeux l'image d'une petite chaussure rose flottant à la surface d'une eau limpide. Tendrement, il sourit.

Il savait.

Un jour, ils se reverraient.  
  
  


...

À suivre...


	2. Au royaume de l'espoir, il n'y a pas d'hiver.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merci à ma relectrice:) Voici le chapitre deux. J'ai essayé de rendre les situations plausibles bien que je n'y connaisse rien dans les métiers qui sont cités. Ne m'en voulez pas ^^ ;;;

Les travaux se poursuivaient depuis des mois. Progressivement les immeubles vétustes étaient démolis puis déblayés. Bientôt la rivière souterraine referait surface. Rares étaient les portions qui avaient pu être préservées intactes mais l'eau parvenait tout de même à s'écouler timidement, se frayant un passage entre la boue et les restes des immeubles éventrés. Une jeune femme vêtue d'une tenue de chantier bleue et d'un casque jaune se tenait la tête plongée dans l'observation d'une carte dépliée, non loin d'un couple de bulldozers qui s'affairaient à retirer un monticule de gravas laissés par la destruction d'un vieux local. Plus en contrebas, des ouvriers s'affairaient à creuser un sillon pour les canalisations qui seraient prochainement déplacées. Les sourcils froncés, la jeune femme abaissa la carte pour regarder les machines avec circonspection. Elle répondit à un ouvrier d'une cinquantaine d'années qui venait lui demander des précisions et commanda aux bulldozers de se déplacer. Elle était de taille moyenne, la silhouette mince et dynamique. Ses cheveux châtains relevés en chignon dépassaient en mèches désordonnées de son casque de protection. Les joues rosies par la fraîcheur de la matinée, elle s'essuya le nez d'un revers de la main et se dirigea vers son bureau qui se situait dans les modules construits sur mesure sur les rebords du chantier.  
  
Chihiro Ogino, vingt-sept ans débutait tout juste sa journée en ce début d'automne ensoleillé. Paysagiste et coordinatrice en chef du projet, la jeune femme supervisait d'un œil avisé les travaux qui avaient débuté à la mi-saison précédente. Fermant la porte derrière elle, la jeune femme déposa son casque sur le bureau et tira la chaise roulante pour s'y installer. Elle saisit une pile de documents et entreprit de les examiner. Seize ans plus tôt, après sa mésaventure dans le monde des esprits, la petite fille qu'elle était alors s'était heurtée à l'incompréhension de ses pairs. Au départ, elle racontait volontiers ce qui lui était arrivé. Ses parents n'ayant pas gardé le moindre souvenir des événements l'écoutaient d'une oreille distraite tout en espérant silencieusement que l'imagination de leur fille finirait par se tasser en grandissant. Pendant les nombreuses années où ils vécurent dans la petite maison bleue en amont de la colline, elle les avaient menés à plusieurs reprises en contrebas, devant l’édifice qui conduisait à la porte entre les mondes, mais le chemin n'était jamais réapparu. Souvent en rentrant de l'école, elle faisait une escapade et terminait sa course devant le bâtiment dans l'espoir que peut-être un jour, il la laisserait passer et qu'elle pourrait revoir tous les amis qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté. Elle se plaisait souvent à dessiner les même figures. Un dragon blanc à la crinière turquoise, un bébé géant, des petites boules noires munies de pattes, des édifices rutilants et un jeune garçon aux yeux en amande et aux cheveux olive.

À l'école, ses nouveaux petits camarades peinaient à comprendre l’obsession de Chihiro pour ses amis imaginaires Haku, Rin et Bôh ; et souvent ils la surprenaient à fixer le ciel d'un air rêveur pendant les récréations. Elle était la petite nouvelle un peu bizarre et la fillette se retrouva rapidement ostracisée. Elle apprit rapidement à ses dépens que mentionner ses amis les esprits devant ses camarades n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Aussi au cours des années, elle évoqua de moins en moins le sujet, jusqu'à ce que les souvenirs eux-mêmes soient relégués dans une partie plus lointaine de sa mémoire. Vers la fin du collège cependant, alors qu'elle regroupait ses affaires pour partir en pension, elle tomba sur le classeur qui contenait tous ses vieux dessins. À partir de cet instant, les images lui revinrent en force. Et si tout ça n'avait pas été que la fantaisie et l'imagination débordante d'une enfant de dix ans ? Régulièrement, à l'école, tandis qu'elle rêvassait et laissait son regard dériver vers la fenêtre, elle croyait l'apercevoir au dehors, avec ses beaux cheveux coupés au carré et sa tenue de prêtre blanche. Elle clignait des yeux et l'illusion disparaissait. Quand la puberté la dota de formes féminines discrètes mais équilibrées, que son visage s'affina et que ses pommettes s'affirmèrent, quelques petits camarades s'aventurèrent à lui offrir des chocolats de Saint-Valentin ou à l'inviter prendre un thé après les cours. Mais elle déclinait simplement, prétextant une course quelconque. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à dessiner paysages, bâtiment et bestiaire fabuleux.

À la fin du lycée, elle s'orienta vers un diplôme d’aménagement paysager et de développement durable, après avoir longuement débattu avec ses parents afin de les persuader qu'elle tenait là une orientation d'avenir prometteuse. Les petits boulots en part-time qu'elle effectuait après les cours pour payer ses études achevèrent de convaincre ses parents de sa motivation et de lui venir en aide. Cependant, c'est avec une idée bien précise à l'esprit qu'elle s'était orientée vers ces diplômes. Pendant les années qui suivirent, elle se consacra corps et âme à ses études. Autour d'elle, ses camarades se tournaient progressivement vers leurs projets classiques de vie future : mariage, travail, maison, enfants. Sous la pression familiale et sociale, elle accepta vers la fin de son diplôme, les avances que lui faisait depuis quelques mois un de ses collègues du petit café où elle travaillait. Une histoire qui tourna bien vite à la déception. Rien ne semblait pouvoir effacer dans son cœur, le souvenir d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux verts. Après l'obtention de ses certificats, ses parents constatèrent avec amertume que leur fille ne rentrerait pas dans le schéma de la femme japonaise classique. Ainsi fraîchement diplômée, elle put enfin contacter la mairie et présenter le projet qui mûrissait dans son esprit depuis de longues années. Elle savait qu'elle tentait le tout pour le tout. Quelle ne fut pas sa joie quand son idée fut retenue parmi toutes celles qui avaient été proposées.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva en tête de l'équipe chargée de la restauration de la rivière Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi et de l'aménagement du quartier qui l'entourait. Les logements étriqués et abîmés par le temps qui la recouvraient seraient reconstruits plus loin et en accord avec l'environnement. Le fait d'être une femme à la tête d'un projet de cette ampleur et d'une équipe essentiellement constituée d'hommes ne fut pas des plus simples au départ. Devoir s'imposer et se faire respecter ne fut pas sans lui rappeler ses mésaventures aux bains de Yubaba. Les potins allèrent bon train : en effet, une jeune femme célibataire, belle et intelligente, jamais mariée et sans enfant, faisait l'objet d'interrogations au cœur de la société japonaise. Bientôt elle serait considérée comme une « vieille fille ». Cela ne semblait d'ailleurs pas la perturber, puisque pas une fois, ses amis et collègues ne la virent se rendre à un konkatsu* ou à des speed dates. En baillant, elle posa plusieurs annotations sur ses documents et referma le gros dossier sur lequel elle travaillait. Elle se tournait vers la machine à café quand quelqu’un toqua à la porte .

\- « Ogino San, on a besoin de vous. »

Il s'agissait de monsieur Sato, un ouvrier d'une quarantaine d'années accompagné de Daichi Itô, un jeune cadre trentenaire qui était chargé de la ré-attribution des logements déplacés. À plusieurs reprises, ce dernier avait démontré un intérêt pour la jeune femme à coups de regards furtifs. Il avait même fini par prendre son courage à deux mains pour l'inviter nonchalamment boire un café, mais comme à son habitude, la jeune femme avait prétexté être occupée et n'avait toujours pas donné de réponse définitive. Elle accompagna les deux hommes devant une large, mais peu profonde excavation plus haut sur le terrain, qui n'était pas présente la veille. La terre semblait s'être affaissée sur plusieurs mètres créant ainsi un lit naturel. Au creux de la cavité, on percevait le ruissellement d'un cours d'eau qui plongeait ensuite à nouveau sous terre pour réapparaître timidement un peu plus bas, là où les plus gros immeubles avait déjà été rasés. Surprise, elle se tourna vers eux.

\- « Ça s'est apparemment effondré cette nuit. Quand on est arrivé sur place ce matin, on a découvert l'éboulement, la rivière semble avoir forcé le passage... » Mr Sato marqua une pause. « C'est presque comme si elle _cherchait_ à sortir de terre. » Il eut l'air gêné de laisser penser qu'il pouvait être superstitieux.  
  
Chihiro rapporta le regard sur la surface de l'eau qui affluait à quelques pieds en dessous d'elle. Elle adressa un signe de tête aux deux hommes qui, après avoir échangé quelques phrases, s'éloignèrent, laissant Chihiro à ses observations.  
  
-« Haku ? » murmura la jeune femme.  
  
Elle demeura ainsi plusieurs dizaines de minutes, les yeux fixés sur le cours d'eau.

-« Est-ce que c'est toi Haku ? Est-ce que tu es là ? » acheva-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

  
Mais seuls le bruissement du vent et les clapotis à la surface de l'eau lui répondirent. Chihiro soupira et abaissa les épaules. L'espoir qui s'était emparé d'elle s'amenuisait. Après un instant, elle pivota et redescendit là où l'attendaient le chef de chantier et ses ouvriers.

...

Les journées se succédèrent lentement. Par de nombreuses fois, la jeune femme dirigea son regard là où la rivière naturelle avait réapparu et où s'activaient les ouvriers. Un soir, alors qu'un vent frais étendait son manteau sur la ville que la nuit avait déjà recouvert depuis plusieurs heures, Chihiro quitta son bureau. Elle avait pris son dîner dans le module et s'apprêtait à regagner son logement provisoire qui se tenait à cinq cent mètres du chantier où l'attendait probablement Aki, son chat roux, qui passait le plus clair de la journée à chasser les souris dans le jardin de la copropriété.  
  
Elle avait troqué sa combinaison contre un jean simple et un pull ample vert à larges mailles. Son sac sur l'épaule, elle se dirigea vers le haut du terrain éclairé par les lumières disséminées du chantier. La plupart des ouvriers avait déserté. Ils reprendraient le travail très tôt le lendemain, au lever du soleil, aux alentours de quatre heures.  
La température restait agréable en ce mois d'octobre au Japon, seul le petit vent frais à la nuit tombée était annonciateur des mois plus froids à venir.

Elle s'arrêta sur les rebords édentés que la rivière avait creusés la nuit précédente et qui avaient été élargis en cours de journée. Les ouvriers avaient continué à creuser en suivant le lit naturel de la rivière et celle-ci affluait maintenant quasiment naturellement sur tout le terrain. Elle disparraissait un peu plus loin sous la paroi d'un escarpement naturel bordé d'arbres qui avait été préservé et qui surplombait le quartier. Le chantier serait prochainement étendu à l'extérieur de la ville afin de reconnecter le bras de rivière aux ruisseaux qui parcourait la forêt en périphérie de l'agglomération. Chihiro contempla la nuit noire, ferma les yeux et respira longuement.  
  
-« Haku si tu m'entends, ta rivière sera bientôt comme elle était avant. »  
  
De petits cailloux roulèrent sous ses pieds et une motte de terre se détacha des rebords, éclaboussant timidement autour d'elle en atteignant la surface de l'eau. Chihiro recula de quelques centimètres.  
  
« J'ai toujours voulu te remercier pour ce que tu avais fait pour moi, alors voilà » fit-elle en désignant le terrain maintenant exempt de construction. « J'espère que tu pourras retrouver ta rivière. »  
  
Elle sourit et secoua la tête.  
  
-« Quelque part, je m'attends toujours à te revoir... » Elle soupira en souriant tristement. « Mais finalement, peut-être que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. »  
  
Une brise tiède s'enroula le long de son cou et elle frissonna. Elle réajusta la bandoulière sur son épaule et se figea. Une main chaude légèrement plus petite que celle d'un adulte s'était glissée dans la sienne. Manquant de s'évanouir, elle pivota le visage et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent.  
  
-« Pardonne-moi d'avoir pris autant de temps. »

Les larmes obstruèrent les yeux de la jeune femme. Il était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs : les cheveux olive coupés au niveau du menton, arborant la même tenue de prêtre bleue et blanche, élancé et gracieux. Ses yeux en amande la dévisageaient avec bienveillance et sa petite main resserra la sienne. Elle leva l'autre main vers le visage de l'apparition et effleura délicatement la peau ivoire qui courait sous ses doigts.  
Ce n'était pas un mirage.  
  
-«Haku ! »  
  
Sans sommation, la jeune femme l'attira dans ses bras et laissa aller ses pleurs. Il demeura interdit quelques secondes puis lova son visage au creux de son épaule, retournant son étreinte.  
  
Le son des cloches d'un troupeau lointain, le rire cristallin d'un petit garçon, la mélodie d'une flûte enchanteresse et le fredonnement d'une voix douce lors d'une nuit d'été résonnèrent au loin...

À suivre...

*Fêtes et activités organisées pour les célibataires souhaitant trouver un partenaire et se marier.


	3. Réunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fin de l'histoire. Comment vont se passer les retrouvailles de Chihiro et de Haku ?

-« C'est vraiment toi ! » balbutia la jeune femme.

Elle s'écarta du garçon et celui-ci acquiesça du menton, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

-« Je n'en reviens pas. J'en étais presque rendue à me convaincre que tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve : toi, Yubaba, Sans Visage, et tous les autres ! Et tu es là ! » fit-elle entre deux rires.

-« Je suis là, et c'est grâce à toi Chihiro. » répondit le garçon tandis qu'il tournait légèrement le visage pour contempler la rivière puis le chantier. La jeune femme posa ses mains sur les épaules du Kami, regagnant son attention, et se pencha vers lui. Elle l'observa en détail.

-« Tu es vraiment tout pareil ! Tu n'as pas changé !»

Le Kami ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand une voix masculine retentit derrière eux.

-« Ogino San ? »

La jeune femme se retourna, surprise.

-« Oh ! Itô San, vous êtes encore là ? »

Le responsable s'avança.

-« La réunion avec les ingénieurs a pris du retard, j'en sors à l'instant. J'ai entendu des voix et j'ai cru que des adolescents avaient pénétré en douce sur le chantier. Mais en fait c'est vous, et... ce jeune homme ? »

Le regard de Daichi Itô se fit inquisiteur.

-« Vous savez que le chantier est interdit aux civils » reprit-il.

-« Oh ! Oui ! Pardon ! » répliqua immédiatement Chihiro, sans se déstabiliser. « Je vous présente Haku, c'est heu... c'est le fils d'un ami d'enfance. Il ...heu, il souhaite travailler plus tard dans le bâtiment, je lui ai donc proposé de venir voir le chantier ! Haku, voici Mr. Itô, c'est le cadre supérieur qui s'occupe des logements qui vont être reconstruits. »

Le Kami s'inclina légèrement pour saluer le nouveau venu.

-« Bon, d'accord, d'accord, ça ira alors. Mais c'est parce que c'est vous !» répondit l'homme avec un sourire charmeur.

Chihiro étouffa une légère grimace, afficha son sourire le plus hypocrite et s'inclina rapidement.

-« Merci Itô San, de toute façon nous allions partir. Tu viens Haku ?»

Elle se tourna vers le garçon et lui adressa de grands yeux interrogateurs tandis que ses lèvres esquissaient une question muette : est-ce que tu peux t'éloigner d'ici ? Le Kami répondit par l'affirmative d'un léger mouvement du menton. D'un pas vif, Chihiro dépassa son collègue et se dirigea vers l'entrée du chantier. Haku lui emboîta le pas.

-« Oh, au fait, Ogino San ? » l'interpella son collègue.

La jeune femme s'immobilisa.

-« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu. Quand serez-vous disponible pour que nous allions boire un café tous les deux ? »

Lui tournant toujours le dos, les lèvres de Chihiro grimacèrent et ses yeux cherchèrent une issue. Haku inclina légèrement le visage en l'observant puis tourna son regard vers l'homme. La jeune femme pivota et s'inclina mal à l'aise.

-« Merci pour votre invitation, Itô San, mais comme vous le savez, je suis débordée. Et avec l'éboulement soudain et la réapparition prématurée de la rivière, je vais devoir revoir mes schémas.»

La déception traversa rapidement le visage de l'homme mais celui-ci se reprit rapidement, affichant un sourire contrit.

-« D'accord Ogino San, plus tard alors ? »

-« Hu. » répondit la jeune femme. Elle hocha légèrement la tête et détourna le regard. « Bonne soirée Itô San.»

Elle pivota sur ses talons et continua sa progression hâtive vers les barrières. Haku qui avait observé l'échange, fronça les sourcils un court instant puis s'élança sur ses pas.

...

L'appartement de Chihiro se situait à un demi kilomètre à pieds de la zone de chantier. Le logement appartenait à la ville et lui était loué le temps des travaux. Arrivée dans la rue, elle ralentit le pas et fut rassurée de voir que Haku la suivait toujours. Il s'engagèrent dans un petit chemin piéton bordé de lanternes et de végétation.

-« Tu peux vraiment t'éloigner de ta rivière ? J'ai lu que les esprits ne pouvaient pas s'écarter trop loin de leur élément physique.» s'enquit-elle.

Haku sourit tout en marchant à ses côtés.

-« C'est vrai pour les esprits faibles ou encore inexpérimentés. Il m'a fallut beaucoup de temps quand j'étais plus jeune pour pouvoir m'en éloigner. Mais quand tu m'as rendu mon nom, non seulement j'ai retrouvé mes pouvoirs mais j'ai aussi gardé ceux que j'avais obtenu via l'enseignement et l'ensorcellement de Yubaba.»

Chihiro lui lança un regard admiratif.

-« Il m'a fallu du temps avant de pouvoir ressentir ma rivière. Puis un jour la connexion était là. Et je t'ai entendue. »

Il sourit à nouveau. Chihiro l'imita. Le Kami ne souriait pas beaucoup à l'époque où elle avait chamboulé leur univers. À présent il avait l'air serein. Chihiro se sentit emplie de joie.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant le petit immeuble qui hébergeait l'appartement de la jeune femme. Le bâtiment était adossé à la paroi d'une bute naturelle boisée en son sommet. Il était orné de petits balcons et d'escaliers et était éclairé par la lumière tamisée des réverbères. Des insectes dansaient autour de chaque lampadaire. Arrivée au pied du portail de bois, Chihiro se baissa et prit dans ses bras le chat roux qui se frottait contre ses jambes.

-« Aki ! Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, je suis une mauvaise mère ! »

Elle frotta son nez sur celui du chat et embarqua le matou sous le bras. Elle fit signe à Haku de la suivre. Chihiro habitait à l'étage unique du bâtiment. Une fois déchaussés, elle l'invita à s'asseoir à la table basse du salon tandis qu'elle ouvrait la baie vitrée qui donnait sur un bosquet. Elle déploya la moustiquaire et alla ensuite déposer de la pâté dans la gamelle du chat.

-« Bienvenue chez moi ! » fit-elle avec un grand sourire en direction du Kami.

Elle prépara du thé et rejoignit Haku sur les tatamis. Une fois assise, elle souffla légèrement sur le breuvage pour qu'il tiédisse puis observa le Kami. Aki, le chat, s'était logé sur ses genoux et le garçon lui grattait la tête.

-« Tu disais que tu m'avais entendue de l'autre côté ? » fit-elle après quelques instants de silence.

Haku hocha la tête.

-« Je t'ai même aperçue. Alors je me suis concentré et concentré. Et la connexion s'est renforcée. Tout à coup, j'ai réussi à passer, et tu étais là ! »

Il but une gorgée de son thé.

-« Je n'ai jamais oublié la promesse que je t'avais faite tu sais Chihiro. Je n'ai jamais cessé de chercher un moyen de la tenir et je pensais égoïstement que la solution ne pouvait se trouver que de mon côté. Je craignais que tu m'aies oublié. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

-« Dis donc ! » rouspéta-t-elle, vexée. « Pendant des années je n'ai souhaité qu'une chose ! Pouvoir retourner dans le monde des esprits. Mais le chemin n'a jamais voulu s'ouvrir. Si tu savais à quel point la vie a été compliquée en revenant ! J'étais naïve et j'ai raconté à qui voulait bien l'entendre, tout ce que j'avais vu là-bas. Et bien crois-moi, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. Alors au fur et à mesure, j'ai gardé tout ça pour moi, j'ai même failli me persuader que j'avais tout inventé et que j'étais folle. Puis je me suis reprise en main. Coûte que coûte, je voulais vous revoir, te revoir ! Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais pour moi le temps a passé.»

Elle avait posé sa tasse un peu trop brusquement sur la table et Aki releva la tête avec un air interrogateur. Haku déglutit. Effectivement, le détail ne lui avait pas échappé. Chihiro était maintenant devenue une belle jeune femme. Chose qui n'avait pas non plus échappé à ses collègues.

-« Je suis désolé. » souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux. « Les rares humains qui pénètrent dans l'autre monde oublient tout de leur passage. »

Il redressa la tête.

-« Mais tu n'es pas comme les autres humains, j'ai honte d'avoir douté.»

Chihiro s'adoucit et reprit une gorgée de son breuvage.

\- « Bon, raconte-moi ! Comment vont les autres ? Rin ? Le vieux Kamaji ? Bôh? Et même cette vieille pie de Yubaba ! »

Le chat reprit sa sieste sur les genoux de Haku pendant que celui-ci, soulagé, commençait son récit.

-« ...Et Zeniba est venue s'installer en ville. »

-« Non ?! »

-« Ça nous a valu pas mal de mésaventures mais maintenant elle et Yubaba se tolèrent. »

Pendue à ses lèvres, Chihiro écoutait le garçon avec attention.

-« Rin a été promue, elle gère maintenant l'établissement quand Yubaba est absente. Le vieux Kamaji est toujours le même et Bôh à quelques cheveux maintenant, j'ai même l'impression qu'il a grandi ! »

La jeune femme ne put retenir une petite grimace en imaginant le bébé géant encore plus grand avec une mèche de cheveux sur son crâne glabre.

-« Et toi Haku, qu'est-ce que tu fais de l'autre côté ? » questionna-t-elle soudainement.

Le garçon abaissa le visage et caressa nonchalamment Aki qui ouvrit à demi ses yeux félins et les referma de contentement.

-« Je ne travaille plus aux bains. Je suis parti pendant une cinquantaine d'années pour chercher un moyen de retrouver le monde physique et de tenir la promesse que je t'avais faite. Puis en retournant en ville, j'ai monté mon propre établissement. Je dirige une sorte d'orphelinat pour esprits et je... » il s'interrompit.

La jeune femme le regardait à présent la bouche béante.

-« Cinqu... cinquante ans !? »

Le Kami se frotta l'arrière de la tête machinalement.

-« Le temps ne passe pas de la même façon de l'autre côté, tu as dû le remarquer à l'époque, quand tu es rentrée chez toi. »

-« C'est vrai, les voisins nous ont dit qu'on avait eu trois jours de retard alors que j'ai passé ce qui m'a paru des semaines dans ton monde... Mais quand même, cinquante ans ? »

Elle qui se plaignait d'avoir patienté seize ans. Haku tentait de trouver le moyen de revenir à sa rivière depuis plus d'un demi-siècle !

-« Cinquante ans c'est bien peu pour un esprit, il est vrai, mais j'ai trouvé le temps extrêmement long. Chaque jour m'éloignait de toi. »

Chihiro sentit ses joues s'embraser.

-« Haku, mais quel âge tu as ? »

La question fusa avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de la retenir.

« Concrètement, je ne sais pas. Ma rivière était là alors que je n'étais même pas encore conscient d'être moi. Mes véritables premiers souvenirs remontent, il me semble, à une époque où les hommes découvraient l'agriculture. »

Si la mâchoire de Chihiro avait pu s'affaisser davantage, elle aurait atteint la surface de la table. Le Kami se demanda s'il avait bien fait de répondre à la question. Le temps n'avait pas le même impact ni la même signification pour les esprits. Pour les Dieux aux consciences les plus élevées, le temps n'existait pas. Futur, présent et passé étaient complètement abstraits et se déroulaient au même instant. Il n'était pas rare non plus qu'ils puissent se trouver partout à la fois. Un concept difficile à appréhender pour les humains.

\- « Wow ! Et moi qui pensais être bientôt trop vieille. » marmonna Chihiro.

\- « Trop vieille ? » interrogea Haku avec incompréhension.

La jeune femme abaissa les yeux et sentit ses joues la brûler à nouveau.

-« Non rien. »

Elle afficha un petite sourire gêné et se sentit soudain insignifiante. Quel intérêt pouvait trouver un esprit millénaire à passer une soirée parfaitement banale en compagnie d'une simple petite humaine de vingt-sept ans ? Ayant perçu le malaise de la jeune femme, Haku dévia le sujet et proposa à Chihiro de lui raconter son retour du monde des Esprits. La jeune femme s'exécuta et lui décrivit pendant plusieurs heures ce qu'avait été sa vie après être revenue dans le monde physique. Elle gesticulait, grimaçait, riait et feignait le chagrin. Elle marquait une pause puis repartait de plus belle. Captivé par l'énergie de la jeune femme, il l'écoutait attentivement.

-« Tu penses qu'un jour je pourrais retourner voir tout le monde ? Ils me manquent terriblement.» demanda soudainement la jeune femme.

Le visage de Haku afficha une expression peinée.

« Que vous ayez toi et tes parents réussi à franchir le chemin entre les mondes est un fait extrêmement rare en lui-même. De toute ma vie de Kami, je n'ai entendu le cas ne se produire qu'une dizaine de fois. Et au long de mes décennies de recherches, je n'ai pas réussi à en trouver l'explication. »

Chihiro abaissa la tête, attristée.

-« Oh je vois. Ça fait peu effectivement. »

Haku la considéra avec compassion. Il y avait bien un moyen pour un humain de se rendre dans le monde des Esprits mais l'évoquer à présent n'était absolument pas opportun et ne le serait pas avant bien des années. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à une heure bien avancée de la nuit lorsque Chihiro s'endormit d'épuisement, sur le tatami qui bordait la table. Le Kami fit descendre doucement Aki de ses genoux. Le chat s'étira longuement, déçu d'avoir perdu son oreiller mais pas rancunier. Il alla laper un peu d'eau dans sa gamelle et s'installa près de la fenêtre.

Haku alla refermer celle-ci et attrapa le plaid et un coussin qui traînaient sur le canapé. Précautionneusement, il plaça l'oreiller de fortune sous la tête de la jeune femme et disposa le plaid sur sa forme assoupie. Avec la grâce et la discrétion d'un chat, il fit lentement le tour de la pièce. Au mur, non loin de l'ordinateur portable qui trônait sur le bureau, un tableau de liège affichait un assortiment de photos. Il se pencha pour les observer. Les images représentaient Chihiro à différents âges de sa vie. Des photos d'elle la représentaient adolescente, lors de voyages avec ses parents. Une autre la montrait légèrement plus âgée avec une toge et un chapeau de remise de diplômes. Quelques images étaient prises en compagnies de chats et divers animaux, sur une autre encore, elle se trouvait avec des amis devant un château de type Européen puis au restaurant. L'esprit effleura les photos du bout des doigts. Le temps des humains était court et précieux. Il avait manqué tant de choses depuis le départ de la petite Chihiro. Il aurait souhaité la voir grandir et l'épauler. Il continua ensuite son inspection de la pièce quand son regard se posa sur le miroir en pied qui ornait le mur à côté du couloir. Pendant quelques instants, il observa son reflet, songeur, puis il se dirigea finalement vers l'entrée de la cuisine ouverte sur le salon.

...

Quand Chihiro ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle remarqua, fut qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit mais allongée dans le salon. La box internet indiquait six heures du matin. Elle se redressa, le dos courbaturé par sa nuit sur les tatamis et le plaid glissa sur ses genoux. Les souvenirs de la veille refirent surface. Elle explora la pièce du regard et constata à sa grande déception qu'elle était seule. Avait-elle imaginé la nuit précédente ? Aki profita de cet instant pour sauter sur la table basse et roucouler devant le visage de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se releva, déposa le plaid et le coussin à leur place et ouvrit la baie vitrée pour permettre au chat de se faufiler dehors. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que la table avait été débarrassée et en son centre se trouvait à présent une assiette contenant des boulettes de riz. Perplexe, elle se saisit d'un onigiri et le croqua. Avec nostalgie, elle fut projetée dans ses souvenirs d'enfance, lorsqu'elle se cachait dans le jardin de Yubaba et que Haku lui apportait les boulettes de riz qu'il avait confectionné lui-même. Elle ferma les yeux pour se délecter de son petit déjeuner et son visage afficha un sourire lumineux.

...

C'est toute guillerette que Chihiro débarqua vers sept heures et demi sur le chantier. Tout en rejoignant son bureau, elle observa minutieusement autour d'elle dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Haku, mais le Kami demeurait invisible. Légèrement déçue, la jeune femme déposa ses affaires sous son bureau, revêtit sa tenue et s' installa. Vers la fin de matinée, elle saisit le téléphone et composa un numéro. Après quelques sonneries, son interlocuteur décrocha.

-« Bonjour Maman ! »

-« Bonjour ma puce ! » répondit la voix chaleureuse de Madame Ogino. « Tout va bien ? »

Chihiro saisit machinalement un stylo qui gisait sur le bureau et entreprit de gribouiller sur une feuille de photocopieuse. Elle avait du mal à refréner son enthousiasme.

-« Tout va plus que bien, maman. J'avais envie de t'appeler. »

-« Ton projet avance bien ? »

-« Oh, il dépasse même mes attentes ! » répondit la jeune femme en souriant « La rivière est réapparue ! »

-« La rivière sur laquelle tu travailles ? Celle où tu es tombée dedans ? Vous l'avez mise à jour ? »

Chihiro afficha un petit rictus réjoui et croqua son stylo.

-« Hon hon ! En fait elle est réapparue d'elle-même. C'est magique, n'est-ce pas ? »

De l'autre côté du combiné, la mère de Chihiro eut un petit sourire.

-« Effectivement, ça ressemble à toutes ces histoires que tu inventais à propos de cette rivière et du petit garçon dragon qui l'habitait et qui t'avait sauvée, si je ne m'abuse ? Ne me dis pas que lui aussi est réapparu ? » interrogea Madame Ogino d'un ton amusé.

La grimace satisfaite de Chihiro s'élargit mais son portable émit un Bip et la jeune femme jeta un œil à l'écran.

-« Maman je dois te laisser, j'ai un double appel. Je t'aime ! »

-« Je t'aime aussi ma puce ! Passe une bonne journée ! » répondit la voix enjouée de Mme Ogino avant que Chihiro ne change d'appel.

La jeune femme cala son téléphone entre l'épaule et l'oreille, le stylo toujours dans la bouche et hocha la tête pendant qu'elle réunissait les papiers épars sur le bureau.

-« Pas de soucis, je suis dans mon bureau, vous pouvez lui dire de venir. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle achevait de faire place nette, un homme frappa à la porte et entra. Il s'agissait de Hiroshi Kimura, l'adjoint au maire. C'était un homme élégant d'une cinquantaine d'années. Il portait un tailleur gris foncé rappelant les nuances plus claires qui parsemaient ses cheveux bruns et était doté de petites lunettes de mathématicien. Il ressemblait à la plupart des businessmen Japonais, mais dans son regard on pouvait déceler une jeunesse d'esprit, souvent ternie chez une majorité de salarymen de son âge.

-« J'ai ouïe dire que vous aviez mis à jour la rivière et que les déblayages sont terminés ? »

Chihiro se leva de sa chaise de bureau et s'inclina.

-« Effectivement, les ouvriers ont fini de dégager le terrain, mais pour ce qui est de la rivière, je dois dire que ce n'est pas vraiment de notre fait. On l'a un peu aidée certes, mais elle s'est bien débrouillée pour faire une bonne partie du travail. »

L'homme cligna plusieurs fois des paupières en réaction aux paroles cryptiques de la jeune femme.

« Voilà une nouvelle bien singulière. » finit-il par énoncer.

Chihiro sourit avant de donner plus de détails.

-« Il y a eu un éboulement il y a quelques jours de cela et une belle portion de la rivière a refait surface. Ce qui nous a facilité une partie du travail et nous avons pu accélérer les travaux. J'ai déjà dépêché une équipe pour travailler à la sortie de la ville. »

Monsieur Kimura pencha légèrement la tête, intrigué.

-« M'emmèneriez-vous voir cela ? » s'enquit-il poliment.

-« Bien sûr ! Je vous en prie. »

Elle lui ouvrit la porte et désigna le chemin. Quand ils parvinrent devant les berges récemment formées de la rivière, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'en sonder les abords du regard. Elle se tourna vers son interlocuteur et nota que celui-ci observait rigoureusement le cours d'eau, plongé dans ses pensées.

-« Tout va bien, Mr Kimura ? »

L'homme se redressa promptement.

-« Pardonnez-moi, j'étais en pleine réflexion. »

Voyant que Chihiro le dévisageait perplexe, il ajouta avec un sourire aux lèvres :

-« Vous faites du bon travail, Miss Ogino. »…

Après que l'adjoint au maire eut quitté le chantier, satisfait, Chihiro retourna s'investir dans ses dossiers. Elle fut appelée plusieurs fois sur le terrain pour gérer les chargements de terre et de fleurs qui étaient acheminés sur le domaine. Vers dix-sept heures, alors que les rayons du soleil disparaissaient à l'horizon, Chihiro raccrocha son uniforme et prit congé. En effet, l'équipe ayant de l'avance sur le planning, ils n'avaient pas encore reçu la totalité des cargaisons et des équipements. Les livraisons reprendraient le lendemain et pour le reste de la journée, elle était au chômage technique.

Alors qu'elle dépassait les barrières du chantier, elle fut rattrapée par Daichi Itô. Le jeune cadre s'arrêta à sa hauteur et se passa la main sur le front. Chihiro retint un soupir d'exaspération.

-« Ogino San, hier vous n'étiez pas disponible, mais étant donné qu'aujourd'hui vous terminez plus tôt, je me suis laissé dire que peut-être, vous pourriez m'accompagner boire ce café ? »

Contenant son énervement devant l'insistance de son collègue, la jeune femme s'apprêtait à répondre quand une voix masculine et ferme leur parvint.

-« Je regrette, Miss Ogino a déjà rendez-vous aujourd'hui. »

Chihiro et Daichi Itô se retournèrent, interloqués, pour découvrir derrière eux, un jeune homme élancé d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux longs et lisses d'un vert olive aux reflets émeraude. Il était vêtu d'un hakama* gris foncé et d'un haori* turquoise et ses yeux en amande dévisageaient Chihiro avec insistance. Stupéfaite, la jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Sans attendre sa réponse, l'homme se dirigea vers elle et lui offrit son bras. Brusquement, une rougeur envahit les joues de Chihiro et celle-ci agrippa le coude qui lui était offert. Ensemble ils s'éloignèrent, laissant derrière eux, un Daichi Itô fulminant.

Une centaine de mètres plus loin, Chihiro leva le visage vers son sauveur.

-« Haku ? »

Celui-ci se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire silencieux et la jeune femme reporta son regard devant elle, les joues en feu. Un moment plus tard, il s'arrêtèrent devant un petit établissement presque entièrement dissimulé par le tronc d'un arbre décoré de guirlandes de lumières. La pancarte à l'entrée accusait son âge.

-« Il existe encore ! » s'exclama le jeune homme, réjoui.

Il guida Chihiro à l'intérieur et celle-ci découvrit un petit café à l'atmosphère très rustique dont les poutres et équipements de bois étaient éclairées par les tons chauds et tamisés de lanternes.

Toujours ébahie, la jeune femme le suivit en silence. Il la fit asseoir à une petite table de bois brut sous un escalier en colimaçon puis revint avec deux tasses de thé et des petites brioches. Toujours muette de stupéfaction, Chihiro le regarda s'installer et porter le liquide à ses lèvres avec le plus grand naturel. Constatant le regard éberlué de sa compagne, le Kami sourit.

-« J'avais pour habitude de me rendre dans ce café quand ma rivière était encore au milieu du quartier. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il puisse être encore ouvert de nos jours. Quelle bonne surprise ! »

Seuls les clignements d'yeux circonspects de la jeune femme lui répondirent.

-« J'ai toujours apprécié un bon thé. » Il s'interrompit un instant. « Tu, tu n'en veux pas ? »

-« Mais, c'est quoi ça ? » laissa échapper la jeune femme qui venait de retrouver la parole.

Elle le désignait de la main.

-« Oh . » répondit brièvement le Kami.

La peau pâle de ses joues se colorèrent subitement.

-« Tu parles de mon apparence ? »

Chihiro acquiesça rapidement en silence, les yeux ronds.

\- « Tu sais Chihiro, je n'ai jamais vraiment été un enfant. »

Chihiro le dévisagea, pensive. Les années n'avaient aucune signification pour un esprit. Ne venait-il pas de confirmer à l'instant même qu'il avait connu ce café quand sa rivière était encore au milieu du quartier ? Ce qui remontait aux années soixante-dix environ.

-« Je gardais cette forme car elle me convenait.» acheva le Kami.

-« Et... plus maintenant ? »

À cette question, les joues du jeune homme se colorèrent à nouveau.

-« Je... tu n'aimes pas ? »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Chihiro de s'empourprer.

…

Après être restés un couple d'heures au café, heures qui leur parurent respectivement bien trop courtes, Haku raccompagna Chihiro à son appartement. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà. Il s'arrêtèrent devant le portail et Aki vint les saluer. Hésitante, la jeune femme se tourna vers le Kami. Celui-ci lui épargna toute remarque en prenant la parole le premier.

-« Je vais devoir te laisser et te souhaiter une bonne nuit, Chihiro. »

La jeune femme légèrement décontenancée tenta de dissimuler sa déception.

-« Oh, tu dois retourner à ta rivière ? »

Haku lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

-« Je t'ai parlé plus tôt de ce fameux orphelinat, dont je suis en quelque sorte le patron ? »

-« Oh ! Je suis désolée ! Bien sûr ! » s'exclama abruptement Chihiro, honteuse d'avoir imaginé qu'elle était la seule préoccupation du Kami.

-« J'accueille des esprits, qui comme moi auparavant, ont perdu leurs attaches dans ce monde. Nous formons une réelle communauté et malheureusement, je constate que mon établissement héberge de plus en plus d'esprits. Je les forme à la magie et les aide à retrouver leurs pouvoirs et leur confiance en eux. Aussi, je dois me rendre auprès d'eux m'acquitter de mes devoirs. »

Chihiro exécuta plusieurs courbettes devant Haku, penaude.

\- « Évidemment ! Quelle égoïste je fais ! J'imaginais qu'après tout ce temps, j'allais enfin t'avoir pour moi toute seule. »

À peine eut-elle achevée sa phrase qu'elle porta les mains à sa bouche, le visage cramoisi.

-« C'est... c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

Haku laissa échapper un petit rire amusé et saisit la main de la jeune femme entre les siennes.

-« Moi aussi j'aurais aimé rester avec toi. Je reviendrai dès que possible. Bonne nuit, Chihiro. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, le Kami inclina le menton tandis qu'une bourrasque de vent léger faisait voler les feuilles d'automne qui jonchaient le sol. L'instant suivant, il avait disparu. Chihiro, rouge comme une tomate et le cœur battant, reprit sa respiration. Elle demeura immobile quelques minutes, les yeux examinant l'obscurité, puis regagna son domicile, un sourire aux lèvres et Aki sur ses pas.

…

Une dizaine de jours s'écoulèrent paisiblement et le Kami vint lui rendre visite par trois fois en fin de journée. Il la raccompagnait à son domicile, s'excusait de devoir prendre congé et disparaissait.

Les ouvriers avaient laissé place à l'équipe de jardiniers qui était chargée de redessiner les bords de la rivière et aux paysagistes qui devaient en arranger les alentours. Une bonne partie des équipes s'était déplacée plus loin, pour continuer le défrichement de la rivière jusqu'à la sortie de la ville. Mais ce jour, étrangement, elle avait reçu l'ordre de la mairie de stopper l'avancée des travaux. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la journée dans l'incompréhension la plus totale et attendait anxieusement l'arrivée de Mr Kimura avec qui elle devait s'entretenir sur le sujet.

Alors qu'elle se rendait en amont du terrain, là où la rivière sortait de terre depuis une cavité creusée naturellement dans la roche, Haku surgit spontanément depuis l'arrière de la remorque d'un camion qui était stationné en attente de déchargement.

-« Oh, Haku ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

-« Pardonne-moi Chihiro, j'ai vu ton air soucieux, alors je suis venu. »

Les épaules de la jeune femme s'affaissèrent.

-« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe Haku, tout se déroulait si bien. Et là, j'ai reçu l'ordre de tout arrêter. »

-«Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication. » tenta de la rassurer le Kami.

-« C'est ici que je vous trouve ! » résonna soudain la voix de monsieur Kimura.

L'adjoint dépassa la remorque et s'arrêta à leur hauteur.

-« Kimura San ! »

La jeune femme effectua une rapide courbette. L'adjoint au maire réciproqua la salutation et son attention se tourna vers Haku. Pendant un instant, il dévisagea rigoureusement le Kami et ses yeux s'agrandirent, puis il fit subitement signe aux deux jardiniers qui se trouvaient non loin des camions de redescendre et de les laisser. Il retourna son attention sur Chihiro.

-« Kimura San, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez fait arrêter le projet ? Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne vous convient pas ? »

-« Miss Ogino » l'interrompit calmement l'employé municipal. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre ? Il y a une histoire que j'aimerais vous raconter. »

De la main, il engagea Chihiro à le suivre le long de la berge. La jeune femme fit un pas hésitant tout en adressant un regard incertain à Haku.

-« Votre ami peut nous accompagner volontiers.» ajouta l'adjoint au maire avec un sourire impénétrable.

Ensemble, ils s'engagèrent à la suite de l'homme qui les guida tout aux abords du cours d'eau. Chihiro, préoccupée, le vit s'arrêter face à la rivière et inspirer longuement. Il pivota ensuite vers eux.

\- « Voyez-vous Miss Ogino, quand j'étais petit, j'avais pour habitude de venir pique-niquer sur les bords de cette rivière. Bien évidement, à l'époque il n'y avait pas encore toutes ces constructions dessus et le quartier était bien plus boisé qu'il ne l'est aujourd'hui. »

Il s'interrompit un instant et reprit.

-« Ma grand-mère adorait nous emmener en promenade le long de ces berges. Elle nous racontait souvent que son ami l'Esprit de la rivière qui était un beau dragon blanc, aimait lui jouer des tours et l'accompagner lors de ses sorties au bord de l'eau. Il est vrai que depuis qu'elle habitait là, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. »

Les yeux de Chihiro s'écarquillèrent.

-« D'ailleurs, vous me faites beaucoup penser à ma grand-mère, Miss Ogino. » ajouta l'homme, les yeux rieurs. « Évidement, ma fratrie plus âgée riait souvent de ces récits et ne prenait pas réellement Obasan au sérieux. J'avais à peine cinq ans, et pourtant je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier !»

Il observa Chihiro et Haku tour à tour avant de poursuivre.

-« Le dragon de la rivière ! Il était là, il me surveillait, caché dans les roseaux. La première fois, j'en suis tombé à la renverse et j'ai couru me cacher dans les jupes de ma mère aussi vite que j'ai pu. Obasan disait la vérité. »

L'adjoint au maire détourna la tête et laissa un regard songeur couler sur l'horizon.

« À plusieurs reprises, j'ai remarqué que le dragon de la rivière, qui était le meilleur ami de ma grand-mère, nous surveillait quand les petits jouaient trop près de l'eau. Il ne se montrait jamais vraiment mais je savais qu'il était là, à veiller sur nous. Obasan nous avait dit qu'il était très gentil mais qu'il était triste que sa rivière soit de plus en plus polluée. »

Il revint poser son regard sur les deux jeunes gens, puis se fixa sur Haku.

« Plus tard, je me souviens de l'expression de ma mère et de mon oncle quand ils rentrèrent ce jour là, des funérailles de Obasan. Aucun d'eux ne voulut raconter ce qu'ils avaient vu en portant le dernier souhait de ma grand-mère au bord de la rivière, mais j'aurais juré qu'ils avaient rencontré un fantôme. Puis quand j'ai grandi, j'ai compris qui était réellement le dragon de la rivière et les raisons de sa tristesse. »

Il continuait à fixer intensément le Kami sous le regard investigateur de Chihiro.

-« Malheureusement, quand j'y suis retourné, bien des années plus tard, la rivière avait disparu. Ne restaient plus que des immeubles enchevêtrés les uns sur les autres et le dragon s'était évaporé. »

Il dévia à nouveau le regard et le porta sur la jeune femme.

-« Alors quand la ville a envisagé un concours pour la réhabilitation des espaces verts et que j'ai reçu votre projet, j'ai su que c'était l'occasion pour moi de remercier le dragon de la rivière pour avoir veillé sur ma grand-mère et sur nous. »

Chihiro avait porté un main à son cœur. Mr Kimura lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

-« C'est pourquoi, Mademoiselle Ogino, je suis venu aujourd'hui. Non pas pour vous annoncer l'arrêt du projet mais pour vous dire que la ville a décidé, après de longs mois de discussions avec la région, d'étendre les travaux et de transformer une partie plus grande de ce quartier en un parc naturel préservé. Et vous, Mademoiselle Ogino, vous le désignerez. »

Chihiro ne put contenir son émotion et laissa échapper un couac étranglé, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle se tourna vers Haku les yeux grands ouverts, ébahie par la nouvelle et constata que les deux hommes se dévisageaient. Après un court moment, Mr Kimura s'avança.

-« J'ai déposé un dossier dans votre bureau et je vais avoir pas mal de documents à passer en revue avec vous dans les jours qui vont suivre. Je vous attends là-bas. » termina-t-il, avec un sourire rassurant en direction de la jeune femme.

Il stoppa à la hauteur de Haku et ajouta à voix basse sans que Chihiro ne puisse l'entendre.

-« Veillez bien sur Miss Ogino comme vous avez veillé sur Obasan avant son départ, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. »

Le visage de Haku ne trahit pas ses émotions, cependant, après quelques secondes, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

-« Elle ne nous a jamais quitté. » murmura-t-il en portant son regard sur la jeune femme.

Hiroshi Kimura lui rendit son sourire et s'éloigna, laissant Chihiro encore secouée, quelques pas plus loin. La jeune femme rattrapa Haku.

-« C'est moi, ou Mr Kimura sait qui tu es ?! » s'exclama-t-elle encore abasourdie.

Le Kami laissa échapper un rire discret.

-« Un vieil ami. »

Il se pencha sur Chihiro pour déposer un léger baiser sur son front, surprenant la jeune femme.

« Tu as du travail, je te laisse .»

Il recula vers la rivière et un instant plus tard, une grande gerbe d'eau aspergeait les alentours. Chihiro n'eut le temps que de discerner quelques écailles brillantes et un reflet émeraude avant que l'eau ne les engloutisse.

...

La jeune femme regagna son bureau où l'attendait patiemment Mr Kimura. Ensemble ils étudièrent les différents documents et ébauches de croquis sur lesquels l'équipe municipale avait travaillé. Régulièrement, Chihiro jetait un œil furtif à l'employé municipal.

-« Je constate que quelque chose vous préoccupe. » fit l'homme sans lever la tête de ses plans.

Chihiro se racla la gorge.

-« Ce que vous avez raconté tout à l'heure... vous avez vraiment rencontré l'Esprit de cette rivière ? Je veux dire le dragon dont vous parliez...? »

-« Tout à fait, mais je crois que je ne suis pas le seul, n'est-ce pas ? »

Chihiro prise au dépourvue, laissa échapper le document qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Mr Kimura releva la tête et replaça ses lunettes du bout de l'index.

-« Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Je vous demande pardon ? » s'exclama Chihiro, les joues rougies.

-« Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, vous l'aimez ? »

Encore une fois la jeune femme resta interdite, les mains à plat sur le bureau. Les rouages de son esprit s'emballaient.

-« Je... heu.»

Hiroshi Kimura sourit. Obasan n'était pas la seule à avoir succombé au charme de l'Esprit de la rivière, même s'il s'était contenté de rester un dragon à l'époque. Lui-même avait bien du mal à dissimuler son exaltation. À peine avait-il posé le regard sur le jeune homme qui accompagnait Miss Ogino, qu'il l'avait immédiatement reconnu. Ces yeux bienveillants et surnaturels qui les avaient surveillés de longs moments lui et ses frères et sœurs, jamais ils ne les avait oubliés. L'homme observa tour à tour le bureau puis la jeune femme. Pas de bague, pas de photo de mari ni d'enfant à part celle d'un chat roux et un dévouement sans faille à son projet. Il posa son crayon sur la table et se redressa.

-« Vous savez, dans la majorité des folklores et religions du monde, il n'est pas rare que des humains se soient retrouvés engagés avec des Dieux. »

Chihiro se gratta la nuque nerveusement.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par engagés ? »

-« Oh, ça, je pense que vous le savez. »

Et sur ces mots, l'adjoint se replongea dans l'examen des schémas qu'il tenait sous les yeux.

…

-« Est-ce que ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour ? » demanda subitement le Kami alors qu'ils étaient assis sur le sol du balcon de la jeune femme à regarder les rayons du soleil qui disparaissaient rapidement derrière le bosquet.

Ce dimanche, Haku s'était présenté à sa fenêtre en début d'après-midi, Aki dans les bras. Elle avait ri et l'avait informé du rôle de la porte d'entrée et de la sonnette. Plus tard, il s'était proposé pour confectionner des boulettes de riz et ils avaient passé une partie de l'après-midi dans la cuisine. Ils s'étaient ensuite assis sur le balcon pour profiter de la douceur de l'automne en sirotant un thé. Chihiro lui avait révélé les intentions de Monsieur Kimura de faire d'une portion du quartier, un parc naturel. Elle lui avait montré les nouveaux plans sur lesquels elle avait planché pendant des heures. Il avait été très ému par la nouvelle, se promettant de remercier l'adjoint dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Mais il y a bien une chose qu'il doutait de réussir : remercier comme elle le méritait, celle qui était à l'origine de ces transformations.

-« Si tu veux ! » fit la jeune femme en gagnant le salon. « Attends, je vais mettre une petite veste. »

-« Prends plutôt un manteau » répondit le jeune homme, un sourire plastronné sur le visage.

-« Hu ? »

Chihiro le considéra un instant. Il s'était levé mais n'avait pas bougé du balcon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » balbutia la jeune femme.

Il eut un petit rictus entendu, pencha la tête sur le côté et désigna le ciel du menton.

-« Ici ? Mais on va te voir ! »

Un instant plus tard, se dressait devant elle la silhouette majestueuse et longiligne d'un dragon blanc. Ses écailles miroitaient dans la lumière des lanternes qui bordaient le bâtiment. Aki sursauta comme le font tous les chats, puis reconnaissant son ami le Kami, se frotta contre une de ses pattes. Le sang de Chihiro ne fit qu'un tour tandis qu'un immense sourire illuminait son visage. Redevenue petite fille de dix ans, elle saisit le pardessus accroché au porte-manteau et se précipita vers le dragon.

Ensemble il s'envolèrent au-dessus de la ville dans la nuit tombante. Le vent était froid sous les nuages et Haku dut redescendre plus près des terres afin que la température soit supportable pour sa cavalière. Ils sortirent de l'agglomération et passèrent au-dessus des forêts et des champs, évitant d'être aperçus. Chihiro riait. Elle leva un bras et cria comme elle l'aurait fait dans un grand huit. De l'autre, elle agrippait fermement les cornes du Kami. L'entendre rire et se serrer contre lui ravissait l'Esprit de la rivière. Il effectua quelques loopings tout en se gardant bien d'être trop brusque pour ne pas éjecter sa passagère. Chihiro eut un hoquet et hurla sous la surprise, tout en agrippant plus fortement le dragon. Celui-ci émit un grondement régulier et Chihiro sut qu'il riait.

Ils planèrent à nouveau au-dessus de la ville qui leur offrait un panorama de lumières et de scintillements. Chihiro soupira d'aise et de contentement. Passant au-dessus des toits et des balcons, elle pouvait apercevoir les familles en train de dîner, de regarder la télévision ou de s'affairer aux tâches quotidiennes avant le coucher. Elle aperçut un jeune homme promenant une dizaine de chiens autour du quartier et des chats filer le long des murs sur leur passage. Bien arrimée au dos de Haku, elle avait l'impression d'être éternelle et figée dans le temps.

Paisiblement, le Kami se laissa atterrir sur le chantier maintenant déserté. Il foula le sol auprès de la portion la plus profonde de sa rivière, là où son eau avait refait surface. La jeune femme se laissa glisser de son dos, les jambes encore tremblotantes d'excitation et les cheveux ébouriffés sortant de son chignon tandis que l'esprit reprenait forme humaine. La chaleur de la jeune femme lui manquait déjà.

-« C'était fantastique Haku ! Mais pourquoi nous as-tu amenés ici ? »

Le jeune homme émit un petit rire en la dévisageant et Chihiro porta la main sur le haut de sa tête. Elle sentit ses cheveux dressés sur son crâne par le vent et entreprit de les aplatir énergétiquement tout en rougissant.

-« Ne t'en fais pas, tu es belle même avec les cheveux comme la fourrure d'un porc-épic» répondit Haku alors que Chihiro rougissait de plus belle. « J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose. »

Il tendit une main à la jeune femme, dos à la rivière. Celle-ci la saisit mais eut un regard interrogateur quand il recula d'un pas vers l'eau, l'entraînant avec lui. Il sentit son hésitation.

-« Elle souhaite te connaître. » ajouta-t-il en désignant les flots. « Tu as confiance en moi ? »

« Absolument. » répondit la jeune femme tandis que Haku se laissait tomber, l'entraînant avec lui.

Il l'enveloppa dans ses bras et lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent la surface, elle se sentit emportée comme une plume et ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle eut la sensation de flotter et d'être entourée par le coton le plus doux qu'elle ait jamais touché. Elle fut surprise de pouvoir respirer. Elle était toujours serrée contre Haku et ils étaient tous les deux enveloppés d'une bulle immatérielle de douceur. Autour d'eux, défilaient poissons fantastiques et couleurs irréelles. La rivière s'élargit à tel point que le champ de vision de Chihiro s'égara dans un océan infini. Elle jeta un œil tout autour d'elle et s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait ni surface ni fond. Ils flottaient tous les deux au milieu d'un univers coloré et lumineux, bercés par des sons célestes et des couleurs dont elle n'avait jamais eu connaissance. Elle reporta le regard sur le Kami qui l'observait silencieusement. Soudain consciente de leur position, elle s'écarta légèrement de lui, les joues en feu. Le visage ivoire de Haku s'était coloré lui aussi.

-« C'est magnifique Haku ! Quel est cet endroit ? »

-« Il s'agit de ma rivière... et de moi. Qui nous sommes vraiment. À la frontière entre les deux mondes. »

Les yeux de Chihiro étaient écarquillés. Elle tournoya sur elle-même, les yeux scintillants et le Kami fut saisi de l'envie de la serrer à nouveau contre lui.

-« Ma rivière est heureuse que tu sois là » ajouta-t-il, tandis qu'un banc de créatures multicolores semblables à des oiseaux dotés de nageoires passaient au-dessus d'eux.

Chihiro laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin et tendit les bras pour attraper les créatures fantastiques qui tournoyaient autour de leur bulle. Elle les suivit du regard avec émerveillement puis revint poser des yeux pétillants sur le Kami.

-« Tout ça, c'est toi ? »

Il se contenta de sourire et de la regarder chaleureusement. Subitement, il leva une main et la déposa doucement sur la joue de la jeune femme. De l'index, il repoussa une mèche châtain derrière son oreille et caressa tendrement la peau chaude sous ses doigts. Par réflexe, Chihiro porta ses mains sur le torse du Kami. Le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre à tout rompre, accompagnant celui du jeune homme qui s'affolait sous ses doigts. Dans les yeux de jade et d'émeraude de Haku, elle découvrit tout un univers.

-« Pourquoi moi ? » balbutia-t-elle, tandis qu'elle inclinait son visage contre la main qui caressait sa joue.

-« Ça a toujours été toi. » murmura Haku, alors qu'il saisissait les lèvres de la jeune femme entre les siennes.

Dans l'immensité d'un océan fabuleux, accompagnés par le son des cloches d'un troupeau lointain, par un rire cristallin et la mélodie d'une flûte enchanteresse, par une voix douce lors d'une nuit d'été et la caresse d'une main diaphane, deux âmes séparées depuis trop longtemps, s'unirent.

...

Épilogue.

Il est de connaissance commune que l'habitation unique au cœur du parc Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, abrita pendant de longues années, la gardienne du parc naturel et son mari. Il fut raconté que l'homme était l'Esprit de la rivière lui-même, tombé amoureux d'une humaine. Lorsque celle-ci fut mature, il modifia son apparence afin de vieillir avec elle. Certains observateurs rapportèrent que quand elle mourut, il accompagna son âme dans le monde des Esprits afin de s'y établir avec elle, ne réapparaissant que ponctuellement auprès de sa rivière. Il est dit aussi, qu'il en confia la garde ainsi que celle de la maison à leurs deux enfants, Rin et Bôh, et qu'aujourd'hui, leur descendance continue à veiller sur son cours d'eau, entre chacune de ses absences.

...

FIN.

* Le hakama est un pantalon large plissé traditionnel et le Haori est la veste portée au dessus du kimono.


End file.
